


Despacito

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama & Romance, F/M, Heterosexual Raphael, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Cближение Изабель и Рафаэля началось гораздо раньше, чем произошло знакомство с Клэри и Саймоном.





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Немного испанского: querida - исп. милая, beldad - исп. красавица, mi Rafael - исп. мой Рафаэль, mentiroso - исп. врунишка, hermosa - исп. прекрасная.   
> 2\. Despasito - исп. медленно, отсылка к названию одноименной песни.  
> 3\. Рафаэль - гетеросексуал. Или пансексуал. Или бисексуал.

Люди всегда умели веселиться. Яркие светящиеся неоновым светом клубы, оглушающе громкие басы вывернутой наизнанку музыки, бесконечное разнообразие комбинаций алкоголя и примитивные, жаждущие превратить свою унылую жизнь во что-то иное, более необычное, пульсирующее, захватывающее и невероятное. Понятное дело, что удавалось не всем, но они никогда не переставали пытаться. 

Иногда Изабель завидовала им. Их беззаботности. Их незнанию. Их отстранённости от проблем жизни и смерти, что Сумеречным охотникам приходилось решать изо дня в день, из недели в неделю, пока в этой борьбе не пролетали годы. И ей, как ни печально, предстояло то же самое. 

— Изабель, что у тебя? — раздался в наушнике голос Алека.

Охотница бросила ещё один взгляд на клуб в конце улицы, сиявший ядовито-зеленым светом, и со вздохом ответила:

— Ничего. Я нашла пару пятен ихора, — Изабель быстро оглядела пустой проулок и двинулась дальше, — но больше ничего. Думаю, они ушли в канализацию.

— А я так не думаю, — тут же отозвался Джейс, встревая в их разговор. — И вам лучше поторопиться. Похоже, я нашел их гнездо, они вот-вот... — он сделал длинную театральную паузу, чертыхнулся и добавил, — ... обнаружат меня!!! Два квартала на север от Иззи!

— Уже в пути! — Изабель сорвалась с места.

— Почти там, — добавил Алек на бегу, судя по сбившемуся дыханию. — Прикрою тебя сверху.

Завернув за угол, Изабель досадливо поморщилась, наступив одной ногой в ледяную лужу, но тут же отмела недовольство прочь. Внутри все бурлило и кипело в предвкушении новой битвы. Кончики пальцев еле ощутимо зудели от желания схватиться за кнут, но, прежде чем поддаться, Изабель взялась за стило, активируя руну силы. Лёгкое жжение опалило кожу, а следом по мышцам прокатилось небывалое чувство мощи, за которым пришла уверенность и приятное онемение.

Едва впереди показался Джейс, мечущийся между тремя массивными демоническими тушами, Изабель легко потянула браслет с руки, краем глаза любуясь тем, как электрум принял свою истинную форму. В воздухе просвистела пара стрел, вонзившихся в глаза одного из демонов — быстрым взглядом окинув близлежащие крыши, Изабель нашла брата, уже выбиравшего новую цель, и прибавила шаг, нетерпеливо поигрывая кнутом. Не успела она приблизиться к Джейсу, как из-за кучи мусора по правую руку от нее выскользнула ещё пара демонов. Они были куда меньше по размеру чем те, что напали на Джейса, но имели примерно такую же форму — пару коротких, бесполезных выростов на спине и длинные когтистые лапы, усеянные, как и все остальное тело, мелкими черными иглами, с которых то и дело скатывались вязкие, шипящие капли темно-бурой слизи. Дополняли общую картину мерзости глаза — бусинки, россыпью покрывавшие ту часть демонического туловища, что можно было условно назвать головой. 

— Мамморе, — поморщившись от едкого запаха, источаемого демонами, припомнила название этого вида Изабель. 

Те быстро ринулись на нее, издавая при этом странные булькающие звуки, но девушке хватило двух коротких взмахов плетью, чтобы монстры рассыпалась в пыль.

— Джейс, бей по глазам!

— Лучше бы помогла! — фыркнул тот в ответ, отпихивая ближайшего демона, чтобы тут же встретить удар лапы другого. — А то только советы раздаешь!

Коротко усмехнувшись, Иззи ринулась вперед — ее кнут, сверкнув в воздухе огненной змеей, обернулся вокруг одного мамморе в том месте, что теоритически можно было бы назвать шеей. Тот яростно заклокотал, почувствовав обжигающую боль от касания электрума, и устремился в сторону Изабель, но резкий рывок почти мгновенно оборвал его существование. Увидев, что Джейс все еще отступает под непрекращающимися атаками последнего демона-мамморе, а Алек покинул свою позицию, пытаясь найти место с обзором получше, Изабель вновь взмахнула хлыстом. Сверкающей лентой тот рассек оставшегося демона пополам, окатив Джейса мерзкой липкой слизью и темным, отсвечивающим изумрудным, ихором, буквально заставив его застыть на месте.

Когда Алек спустился с крыши в проулок, тот все еще стоял столбом, боясь пошевелиться или открыть зажмуренные глаза, пока Изабель, изо всех сил сдерживая смех, держалась в отдалении.

— Джейс! — воскликнул ее брат, аккуратно перепрыгивая оставшуюся после демона лужу, чтобы приблизиться к парабатаю. — Ты в порядке?

Тот наконец-то соизволил подать признаки жизни и медленно опустил меч.

— Это отвратительно, — сплевывая тут же устремившуюся ему в рот слизь, проговорил пострадавший. — Эта мерзость вот-вот попадет мне в глаза.

— В чем дело, красавчик? Боишься, что будет глазки щипать? — чуть похрюкивая от смеха, уточнила Изабель, пряча свое оружие под видом простого браслета.

— Я тебя убью, — едко улыбнувшись, отозвался Джейс, которому Алек помогал утереть лицо. — Этот запах будет преследовать меня неделями...

— Все лучше, чем та гадость, что ты называешь одеколоном, — парировала она, вытаскивая из кармана тихо вибрирующий телефон.

Экран коротко моргнул входящим сообщением.

«Скучаю. Поужинаем? М.»

Предвкушающая улыбка озарила лицо Изабель, прежде чем та отправила ответ с согласием. Спрятав телефон, она подняла глаза на спокойно переговаривающихся Алека и Джейса.

— Раз мы закончили, мне пора, — она окинула себя внимательным взглядом и недовольно скривилась, заметив, что остатки демона и мусор все-таки испачкали ее сапоги и брюки. — Нужно переодеться перед свиданием.

— Свиданием? — тут же настороженно отозвался Алек. — С кем?

— Неважно, — отмахнулась Изабель. — Увидимся утром.

— Иззи! — в голосе Алека отчетливо читалась тревога. — С кем свидание?

— Не беспокойся, братишка, — ласково ответила она, быстро убегая прочь. — Он не охотник.

— Иззи! Изабель! — он вновь окрикнул ее, но девушка лишь помахала рукой на прощание.

Джейс, как мог, очистил меч от ихора и спрятал его в ножнах, скривившись от отвращения, когда почувствовал на шее медленно стекающие с волос капли:

— Тебе нужно расслабиться, Алек. Изабель никогда не знакомит нас со своими ухажерами. Мариза не узнает.

— Она всегда знает, — покачал головой тот, тяжело вздохнув. — Просто высказывает это не Иззи.

***  
Перед тем как выйти из комнаты, Изабель еще раз придирчиво оглядела себя в зеркале. Белоснежный кожаный топ с юбкой из той же ткани, заканчивавшейся чуть выше середины бедра, подчеркивал смуглость ее кожи, а полукруглый вырез, обнажавший Энкели, открывал ложбинку груди. Помада в тон и новые полусапожки на высокой шпильке дополняли образ. Довольно улыбнувшись отражению напоследок, Изабель поспешила на выход из Института, воровато поглядывая на часы.

Уже на пороге ее остановил голос матери:

— Куда-то торопишься?

Оглянувшись, девушка увидела Маризу, в строгом черном платье и с лицом, искаженным смесью разочарования, злости и ехидства. 

— У меня свидание, — просто ответила Изабель.

— Я его знаю? — медленно подходя ближе, уточнила мать.

— Уверена, что знаешь, — в тон отозвалась та, вновь бросив взгляд на наручные часы. — И мне уже пора.

Она развернулась, чтобы уйти, как вдруг Мариза добавила:

— Это тот фэйри, ведь так?

Разозленная явно различимым в голосе матери отвращением, Изабель вновь повернулась к той лицом и, глядя в глаза, уточнила:

— Его зовут Мелиорн. Да, он — фэйри. Если это все, что тебе нужно знать...

— Ты не понимаешь, верно? — Мариза взмахнула руками. — Твои поступки отражаются на всех нас. На мне, на отце, на Алеке, даже на Максе! Ты ведешь себя неразумно! Твой эгоизм и желание выделиться...

— Дело не в этом, мам, — резко нахмурилась Иззи. — Не говори, что мои отношения могут как-то вредить семье. Это не так. 

— Это ты так думаешь, — возразила та. — Надеешься, что все забудется, и через годы никто не вспомнит об этом? Никто не скажет, что ты спала с полудемонами? Ты действительно настолько наивна? Думаешь, тебе это простят? 

— Тебя не касается, с кем я сплю, мама. И никого не касается.

— Ошибаешься, — уверено заявила Мариза. — И лучше, чтобы ты поняла это сейчас.

— Что ж, — ядовито отозвалась Изабель. — В таком случае, спасибо за информацию, — резко развернувшись, она направилась к выходу. — Я вернусь утром.

— Не смей меня игнорировать, Иззи! — раздалось ей вслед. — Изабель!

Ответом Маризе послужил громкий хлопок дверью.

***  
Их отношения с Мелиорном были приключением. Фэйри со своими экзотично длинными, заостренными ушами, и вязью татуировок по телу, и изысканными, будто из века рыцарей манерами зачаровал Изабель в одно мгновение. Он чуть улыбался краешком губ, легко поддерживал разговор и спокойно игнорировал недовольные взгляды, что устремляли на него соплеменники за общение с нефилимом. Мелиорн смеялся совсем не так, как нефилимы или примитивные — его смех казался звоном колокольчиков на ветру, и Изабель сама не заметила, как захотела его. Без всяких сопливых чувств и устремлений. Просто захотела почувствовать его руки на своей коже, его дыхание на своих губах, его тяжесть над собой. 

Как оказалось, он был и не против.

Они ничего не требовали друг от друга. Не устраивали скандалов. Не искали повода увидеться. Не считали минуты в ожидании встречи. Их свидания были яркими пятнами в череде однообразных будней, наполненных ежедневной охотой, демонами и смертью. Безумными мгновениями обжигающей страсти и удовольствия, искрящегося как пузырьки шампанского.

Изабель чувствовала себя и защищенной, и свободной. И ничего больше.

При встрече Мелиорн привычно поцеловал ее в щеку, одним взглядом породив толпу мурашек возбуждения, волной прокатившихся по телу.

— Ты потрясающе выглядишь, — знание того, что фэйри не лгут, приятно льстило.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Изабель, стряхивая с себя тень недовольства и грусти, вызванных разговором с матерью. — Куда мы идем? — она огляделась по сторонам, на мгновение задержав взгляд на вывеске клуба, надежно спрятавшегося в переплетении нью-йоркских улиц. 

— Идем, — Мелиорн, облаченный в темно-синий костюм со светлой рубашкой, успешно скрывал свою инаковость за длинными черными волосами, украшенными серебряными нитями. — Я буду вынужден оставить тебя на пару минут, ты не против? — он легко провел ее мимо охранников. 

— Нисколько, — взгляд Изабель устремился в бушевавшую на танцполе толпу. Удовольствие, излучаемое танцующими, буквально витало в воздухе, побуждая поддаться всеобщему безумию, и она не собиралась оставаться в стороне. — Встретимся позже? Если, конечно, меня не похитит какой-нибудь очаровательный незнакомец.

— Думаю, я смогу отбить тебя назад, — усмехнулся Мелиорн, вновь целуя ее пальцы, прежде чем раствориться в толпе. — Я быстро.

Изабель проводила его взглядом и уже внимательней осмотрела клуб. По правую руку виднелся бар с высокими металлическими стульями, отделенный от большого квадратного танцпола высоким бортиком. Примерно также отделялись частные столики от основного пространства клуба. 

Даже после беглого знакомства с окружением стало ясно, что больше чем половина присутствующих были нижнемирцами. Изабель легко различила в группе байкеров у противоположной стены оборотней, среди танцующих — пару вампиров и магов, а вот бар почти полностью оккупировали фэйри всех мастей. Конечно, людей также хватало, но судя по странно блестевшим, вожделеющим глазам, что те не сводили с вампиров, без стеснения обнажавших клыки и пивших кровь прямо посреди танца, этих примитивных мало волновала собственная безопасность. На мгновение Изабель почувствовала острое желание прекратить это, вмешаться, выволочь этих дурочек на улицу и объяснить, почему стоило держаться подальше от всего, что вольно или невольно было связано с сумеречными миром, но быстро справилась с этими чувствами. Не потому, что ей было плевать. А потому что в этом не было смысла. Пройдет день, и эти малолетки вновь будут извиваться в холодных объятьях вампиров, страстно желая оказаться в числе новообращенных, даже не зная, какие последствия это повлечет. Да и как Изабель могла осуждать их, когда сама искала утешения среди жителей Нижнего мира?

Встряхнув головой, девушка ринулась на танцпол. Диджей как раз поставил какую-то ритмичную, немного томную мелодию, в мотивах которой угадывалось нечто восточное, и Изабель, прикрыв глаза, поддалась музыке, позволяя телу плавно изгибаться в такт. Она любила танцы. Любила ту свободу и откровенность, что они предлагали. В танце невозможно быть лжецом или снобом, он обнажал суть, раздевал тебя посреди толпы, освобождал твои чувства и мысли, выставляя их на всеобщее обозрение. Внутри Изабель все еще гудели остатки адреналина после удачной охоты, и не было ничего лучше, чем выплеснуть подстегиваемое матерью негодование и напряжение в танце.

Из вязкого приятного забытья Изабель вытащило обжигающе холодное прикосновение к обнаженной талии. Резко обернувшись, она уже занесла руку для удара, но ее также легко перехватили. Нарушителем спокойствия оказался темноволосый мужчина с истинно испанскими чертами лица, облаченный в черный дорогой костюм. У него были глубокие глаза, легко завораживавшие своим блеском, вот только чрезмерная, нездоровая бледность кожи и еле уловимое ощущение опасности выдали в нем вампира. 

— Не стоит привлекать к себе внимание, сеньорита, — с приятным акцентом заметил он, отпуская ее руку. — Некоторые могут отреагировать неадекватно, — вампир посмотрел в сторону, и, проследив за его взглядом, Изабель заметила группу явно агрессивно настроенных нижнемирцев, которые не скрывали своего недовольства то ли в принципе ее присутствием, то ли как раз вниманием незнакомца по отношению к ней.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — честно отозвалась она, вглядываясь в лицо вампира. — А как же солидарность?..

— Я не сторонник насилия, — просто ответил тот. — Тем более неспровоцированного.

— Интересная позиция, — девушка позволила себе заинтересованную улыбку. — Изабель. Изабель Лайтвуд.

Незнакомец чуть заметно дернулся, что выдало его знакомство с ее фамилией, но быстро справился с собой.

— Рафаэль Сантьяго, — взял ее ладонь и, не сводя пристального взгляда, коротко поцеловал запястье. — Приятно познакомиться, Изабель.

Странно, но само звучание ее имени — с все тем же акцентом, слегка нараспев, вызвало у Иззи легкий смущенный румянец, что, конечно же, не укрылось от внимания вампира — он усмехнулся и еле слышно хмыкнул, когда она резко высвободила руку.

— Рафаэль, — Изабель откашлялась. — Я слышала это имя. Ты ведь из Дюморт?

— Верно, — кивнул тот, взмахом приглашая отойти к бару. — Выпьешь? 

— Только не из вены, — на автомате съязвила девушка, но, заметив, как напряглись плечи Рафаэля, тут же извинилась, — прости. Я несу чушь.

— Ты достаточно тактична для сумеречного охотника, — чуть погодя заметил Рафаэль, быстро прошептав что-то склонившемуся бармену, сноровисто выставившему на стойку перед ними яркий коктейль с зонтиком и фужер на тонкой ножке, заполненный чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим кровь. — Вы обычно не извиняетесь.

— Кто бы говорил. Вампир из отеля Дюморт, не склонный к насилию? Час назад я бы сказала, что такое невозможно, — в тайне радуясь, что новый знакомый спокойно отреагировал на внезапную грубость, отозвалась Изабель.

— Рад, что стал чем-то новым, — усмехнулся тот, осторожно отпивая из своего бокала.  
И что-то в его голосе заставило девушку насторожиться:

— Это был сарказм?

Рафаэль покачал головой:

— Не ищи в моих словах подвох.

— Но ты влез в толпу танцующих и вытащил меня в бар! — Изабель чуть поморщилась от приторной сладости своего коктейля. — Здесь определенно что-то есть.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь не одна, Изабель, — ответил на это Рафаэль. — Я видел тебя с Мелиорном.

Изабель в очередной раз смутилась под его пристальным взглядом. Досада заполнила мысли — и как ему это только удавалось? 

Она заговорила не сразу:

— Ты знаешь его? 

— Да, — просто ответил Рафаэль, продолжая смотреть на нее не отводя взгляда. — И ты достойна лучшего.

Уверенность, с которой он это сказал, вызвала в Иззи волну негодования и протеста:

— Ты не знаешь меня. 

— Я знаю его, — никак не отреагировал на ее вспышку Рафаэль. 

— Это ничего не значит, — настаивала Изабель, разозленная внезапным вмешательством в свои отношения.

— Как скажешь, — в тон ей отозвался он, поднимаясь со стула, и оставил на стойке несколько крупных купюр. — Но не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

— Изабель? — мелодичный голос Мелиорна заставил ее резко обернуться, а, когда Изабель вновь посмотрела на Рафаэля, тот уже ушел. — Это был Рафаэль? Вы познакомились?

— Да, — кивнула Изабель, нахмурившись. — Просто познакомились.

— Идем, — потянул ее за руку Мелиорн. — Я обещал тебе ужин.

***  
Едва наступило утро, развеяв остатки теплой ночной темноты, Изабель легко выскользнула из постели, оставив спящего Мелиорна одного среди смятых простыней. Она торопливо оделась, наслаждаясь мягкой негой, бродившей по телу. Не успела охотница покинуть летние комнаты, спрятанные глубоко в Центральном парке, как раздался входящий звонок.

— Да? — она прижала трубку ухом к плечу, попутно поправляя куртку, накинутую поверх легкого вечернего костюма.

— Где ты? — вместо приветствия раздался раздраженный, усталый голос Алека. 

— В пяти минутах от Центрального парка, — Изабель откинула волосы и перехватила мобильник рукой. — В чем дело?

— У нас задание. Встречаемся у клуба «Дивная гавань», — резко ответил брат.

— Алек, что не так? — настороженно поинтересовалась Изабель. — Что случилось?

Послышался тяжелый вздох:

— Мама говорила не только с тобой.

Горечь от мысли, что брат в очередной раз принял на себя всю мощь материнского негодования, обожгла грудь. 

— Прости, братишка.

— Мы с Джейсом будем ждать тебя у клуба, — выдохнул тот в ответ.

***  
— Держи, — вместо приветствия Алек протянул Иззи клинок.

— На тебе лица нет, что случилось? — опять нахмурилась она.

— Демоны, — ответил Джейс вместо парабатая, окидывая ее наряд насмешливым взглядом. — Эйдолоны.

Эйдолоны были весьма мерзкой разновидностью демонов-перевертышей, легко менявших свой внешний вид и предпочитавших принимать облик людей, чтобы охотиться. Их сложно вычислить, не менее сложно убить — эти твари обладали набором обостренных чувств и прочной защиты, позволявшей им выдержать даже прямые солнечные лучи.

— Сколько? — тут же переняла общее тревожное настроение Изабель.

— Ночной патруль столкнулся не менее чем с десятком в квартале отсюда, — ответил Алек, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Десять? Ты уверен? Редкость встретить двух, трех одновременно, но... — начала было Изабель.

— Да, уверен, — перебил ее Джейс. — А теперь пошли.

Их целью был многоэтажный комплекс зданий, весьма обветшалых на вид. Местами в них горел свет и слышались голоса жильцов, но в целом их состояние казалось весьма плачевным. Каменная кладка осыпалась мелкой щебенкой, по углам виднелся цветущий синим мох, в воздухе витала жуткая смесь гнили, мусора и экскрементов. 

Поднявшись на три этажа, Изабель, Алек и Джейс обменились быстрыми взглядами. 

— Разделимся?

— Не лучшая идея, когда имеешь дело с демонами-эйдолонами, — заметил Алек.

— Согласна.

— Расслабься, Изабель, все будет в порядке, — Джейс скривился, заметив пару нищих, дремавших прямо посреди коридора. — Осталось всего четыре этажа. Каждый берет по одному, последний и подвал смотрим вместе. 

— Это все еще неважная идея, — продолжал настаивать Алек.

— Хорошо, давайте ходить друг за другом гуськом, как безмозглое примитивное стадо, — ехидно пробурчал Джейс.

Алек вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Ладно, я возьму четвертый.

— Да! — воскликнул Джейс. — Я — пятый.

— Мужчины, — с легкой улыбкой отозвалась Изабель. — Я на шестой.

Этажи были похожи друг на друга, как пара неудачных ксерокопий. Узкие захламленные коридоры, разбитые, искореженные двери, фантики и обертки под ногами, следы крови и плесени по углам. И люди. Примитивные. В порванной одежде, испачканной землей и нечистотами. В чистых наглаженных костюмах с кожаными сумками в руках. С собаками на поводке. Счастливые. Грустные. Богатые. Нищие. И все с одинаково обреченным выражением в глазах. 

Изабель медленно шла вперед, стискивая рукоять меча, пользуясь преимуществом невидимости, придирчиво окидывая каждую человеческую фигуру. Демоном мог быть кто угодно. Девушка, открывающая дверь в свою квартирку, в трех шагах от нее или старик в темно-коричневой шапке возле дребезжащего лифта. Дойдя до конца этажа, Изабель обернулась и еще раз окинула его взглядом, прежде чем выскользнуть на лестницу. Поднявшись на один пролет, она остановилась на лестничной площадке в ожидании своих напарников.

Вчерашний вечер, несмотря на более чем приятное и откровенно горячее продолжение, оставил после себя странный осадок. Внезапный незнакомец — Рафаэль — а вернее его спокойная уверенность в собственной правоте вызывала стойкое ощущение какого-то подвоха. Вот только была эта вопящая о беде интуиция или банальное желание увидеть в действиях вампира нечто больше, чем было на самом деле?

— Изабель? — послышался голос Джейса с лестницы. — Уже здесь.

— Да, — отозвалась она, нетерпеливо постукивая каблуками. — А Алек?

— Он чуть запоздает, — со странной интонацией отозвался Джейс, поднимая руку под причудливым углом.

— Что у тебя с плечом? — нахмурилась Изабель. — Выглядит так, как будто...

Черты лица Джейса неуловимо поплыли, будто растопленный огнем воск, а в следующее мгновение плечо Изабель обожгла острая боль.

***  
Выныривать из темноты было сложно. Вязкие мутные сны, казалось, не хотели оставлять ее в покое, цепляясь за сознание, наводняя его ужасами и искаженными воспоминаниями, но в конце концов Изабель открыла глаза.

Резные потолки и знакомые витражи помогли опознать лазарет Института, а потом она попыталась сесть. Голова закружилась, мгновенно вызвав тошноту и отвратительно сильную слабость, заставившую Изабель вновь опуститься на подушки.

— Изабель? — раздался совсем рядом голос Алека. — Слава богу, ты в порядке.

— Что случилось? — с трудом выдавила она, тут же осознав, насколько пересохло горло. — Вода?..

— Держи, — Алек сел на койку рядом с ней, протягивая небольшую чашку. — Осторожно.

— Так, все же, что случилось? — повторила Иззи пару глотков спустя.

— Мы нашли тебя на лестнице всю в крови, — пояснил ей брат. — Так что это ты мне скажи. 

— Последнее, что я помню, демон в обличье Джейса, — чуть задумавшись, призналась она. — Я слишком поздно это поняла. 

— Не слишком, — чуть улыбнулся Алек. — Но ты здорово меня напугала.

— Прости, — снова извинилась Изабель. — Похоже, я доставляю одни неприятности.

— Глупость.

— А родители?.. 

— Их срочно вызвали в Идрис еще утром. Я отправил послание, но не знаю... — ответил Алек.

— Нет, это даже хорошо, что они не знают, — перебила его Иззи. — Особенно после моего разговора с матерью.

Алек покачал головой:

— Как она и тебя достала?

— Поймала меня на выходе из Института.

— Иззи, зачем ты ее провоцируешь? — усмехнулся брат.

В голове промелькнули тысячи ответов: потому что она давит на меня. Потому что она терпит измены отца. Потому что она рассуждает о семье, которой нет. Потому что она хочет превратить меня в себя. Потому что я не хороший человек. Но не один из них не был тем, что Алек был бы готов услышать.

— Не знаю. Это рефлекс, — в конце концов выдохнула Изабель.

— Ладно, — он поднялся на ноги. — Мне пора. Брат Захария хотел тебя осмотреть.

— Отлично. Мне пора выбираться из этой койки, — воодушевленно отозвалась Иззи.

***  
Ей нравился брат Захария. В отличие от остальных Безмолвных от него веяло каким-то теплом и уютом, а не потусторонней прохладой и затхлостью. Он улыбался. Еле-еле, так, чтобы никто не заметил, но улыбался. Наверное, поэтому выслушивать поучения от него было даже забавно.

— Итак, доктор, — насмешливо прервала его стариковское брюзжание Изабель, переодеваясь в привычную одежду вместо легкой рубашки, — ваш вердикт?

— Твоя кровь отравлена, — просто ответил Захария, спрятав руки в широких рукавах своего одеяния.

— Что это значит? — нахмурилась Изабель, вновь ощутив пульсирующую боль в затылке, вынудившую ее присесть на край ближайшей кровати.

— Твоя рана будет заживать медленно, — он кивнул на бинты, плотно охватывавшие плечо. — Приступы слабости. Головные боли. Потери сознания. Лихорадка. Боли в суставах. Понадобится время, чтобы демонический яд вышел из твоего организма.

— Насколько медленно? — нехорошее предчувствие заставило Изабель замереть. — Дни? Пару недель?

— Месяцы, — наконец выдохнул брат Захария, — а может и годы. 

— Годы? 

— Для нефилима нет хуже яда, чем тот, что поразил твое тело. Мы сделали все, что могли. Некоторые зелья магов могли бы приглушить боль, но не ускорить процесс.

— А что могло бы это сделать?

— Безопасного средства нет, — ответил Захария.

— А небезопасного? — продолжала настаивать Изабель.

— Я не вправе советовать это.

— Значит, оно есть, — она поднялась на ноги. — И я его найду.

***  
Это оказалось немного сложнее, чем девушка думала. Основная масса архива Института уже давно была оцифрована, но даже при помощи компьютера у нее ушла масса времени, чтобы найти хотя бы упоминания о схожих случаях. Был один парень в Японии около двадцати лет назад и несколько случаев — в Европе еще раньше. Все описывалось очень обтекаемо и пространно, как будто человек намеренно стремился избежать подробностей, но, перелопатив кучу данных и пока не занесенных в электронную базу архивных документов, Изабель сумела обнаружить лекарство.

Инь-фень. 

Серебристый порошок демонического происхождения, наркотик для оборотней и людей, энергетик для сумеречных охотников. Снижение усталости, обезболивающий эффект, стимуляция регенерации клеток в случае четко ограниченного приема крайне малых доз. Конечно, список побочных эффектов впечатлял: помутнение сознания, зависимость, галлюцинации, кошмары, кровотечение, смерть, — но бездействие убило бы Изабель куда быстрее.

Раздобыть инь-фень — задачка непростая, но проверив отчеты о патрулях за последние полгода — что заняло куда больше времени, чем могло, чувствуй Изабель себя хотя бы капельку лучше — она все же сумела найти предполагаемого продавца.

Воодушевленная успехом, Иззи тут же сорвалась с места, намереваясь закончить все это немедленно, но была остановлена болью, пронзившей ее от макушки до пяток. Она была столь оглушающе сильной, что сложно было сделать вдох, а любое движение, казалось, лишь усиливало страдания. Медленно, держась за стены и стискивая зубы, чтобы не закричать, Изабель добралась до выхода. Был ранний вечер — большинство охотников уже покинули стены Института, так что те немногие, что встретились ей по пути, не придали значения гримасе на ее лице.

— Изабель? — голос Джейса из-за спины заставил охотницу замереть. — Вот ты где. У меня такое чувство, что ты меня избегаешь.

— В чем дело, Вэйланд? — осторожно вдыхая ртом и выдыхая через нос, прошипела Иззи. Очередная волна боли волной прошлась по позвоночнику.

Тот явно не ожидал неприкрытой агрессии в ее голосе и ответил уже не так уверенно:

— Слушай, я... — он провел рукой по волосам. — Я чувствую себя неважно из-за того, что демон принял мое обличье, и ты пострадала.

— Забей.

— Нет, я понимаю, что моей вины здесь нет, но все же...

— Джейс, — резко перебила его Изабель. — Я сказала: забей. 

— Ладно. Прости. Ты куда-то спешишь? — нахмурился парень.

— Я опаздываю на встречу, — процедила она сквозь зубы, минуя Джейса на пути к выходу.

— Тогда до встречи!

Наконец оказавшись на улице, Иззи осторожно вдохнула свежий воздух и почувствовала, как боль отступила.

Ей следовало поторопиться.

***  
Целью Изабель были вампиры, обитавшие на улицах Адской кухни. Они не были полноценным кланом или организованной группой, скорее сборищем одиночек со странными привычками и были скорее на дне, чем на вершине пищевой цепочки. А потому нельзя было найти затеи опасней. В пути Изабель еще трижды настигали приступы — головокружение, слабость, боль. По счастью очень скоро она научилась предчувствовать очередной приступ до его начала, что спасало от неожиданных падений и пристального внимания редких прохожих. И хотя с каждый разом справляться с недугом было проще, это не избавило ее от желания ускорить выздоровление.

Переулок, адрес которого она сумела найти, был абсолютно пустым. 

— Эй? Есть здесь кто-нибудь? — Изабель огляделась по сторонам. — Мне нужно добыть инь-фень. Я знаю, что вы здесь. Кто-нибудь?

— Здесь не место для хороших сумеречных охотников, — вдруг раздалось у нее за спиной.

Резко обернувшись, Изабель увидела вампира в кожаной куртке с щетиной на лице и банданой с черепами, повязанной на шее. В следующее мгновение переулок буквально заполнили вампиры. Они окружили ее, отрезав путь из переулка, и что-то внутри охотницы тревожно сжалось.

— А может я — нехороший? — она выдавила из себя кривую улыбку. — Итак? Можешь помочь с моей проблемой?

— Зачем охотнику инь-фень? — начал наступать на нее вампир, что в связи с его ростом — а парень был выше Изабель минимум на голову — выглядело устрашающе. — Хочешь нас подставить?

Ее прошиб пот. Ладони затряслись, в горле пересохло, а сердце сбилось с ритма. Предчувствуя медленно накатывающую, ноющую боль в затылке, Изабель решила поторопиться.

— Если проблема в оплате, то ее нет. Сколько ты хочешь?

— Думаю, ты не поняла, охотница, — злобно усмехнулся тот. — Тебе здесь не рады, — он и несколько из ближайших к Иззи вампиров злобно оскалились. — Проваливай.

— Пожалуйста. Я заплачу, сколько скажете, — изо всех сил стараясь удержаться на ногах, Изабель попятилась назад.

— Отлично! Как насчет... — вампир демонстративно обнажил клыки, — твоей крови?..

Изабель хватило мгновения, чтобы схватиться за кнут и откинуть нападавшего прочь, вот только его сородичи и не думали оставаться в стороне. И она побежала, понимая, что не в силах справиться с ними. Не сейчас. Не когда тело раскалывалось от боли на куски, а в голове шумело от стука собственного сердца. 

Вампиры легко загнали ее в угол, и хотя все внутри Изабель вопило, пытаясь заставить ее сражаться, она просто не могла поднять хлыст. 

Вдруг что-то изменилось. Перед ней возникла невысокая фигура в темном костюме, и незнакомец — кем бы он ни был — принял удар на себя. Впрочем, долго это и не продлилось. После того как пара первых напавших получили два неслабых удара головой о кирпичную стену, остальные вампиры поспешили скрыться. Ее защитник еще какое-то время напряженно осматривался по сторонам, ожидая повторной атаки, но ее не было. 

Когда он наконец повернулся, Изабель с трудом удавалось держаться в сознании — перед глазами все кружилось и плыло, боль в затылке и висках медленно перетекала ниже, а руки и ноги свело судорогой, буквально парализуя. Тем сильнее было ее удивление, когда неожиданный герой оказался ей знаком.

— Рафаэль?..

***  
Вообще он редко это делал. Никогда на самом деле. С момента его обращения. С людьми... было сложно общаться. Сложно держать себя в руках. Сложно не вслушиваться в биение сердца в их груди. Сложно не видеть капли пота, сбегающие по шее. Сложно не чувствовать излучаемое ими тепло. Сложно не завидовать. А он завидовал.

Странно было увидеть схожие чувства в ком-то живом. В ком-то настолько красивом, как эта охотница, Изабель Лайтвуд. И все же ее взгляд... Тоскующий. Одинокий. Такой знакомый. Тем забавнее оказалась ее реакция на его слова о Мелиорне. Может, зря он это сказал. Может, она действительно его любит. 

И вот она снова. Зависть.

Камилла считала его забавным за это. За стремление к людям. За отказ от свежей крови. За ответственность. Ей нравилось, что можно просто свалить все на него: клан, охотников, переговоры. А он не возражал. Ему даже нравилось. Насколько в принципе может нравиться политика. 

Он и не ожидал встретить Изабель Лайтвуд снова. Не в таком месте. Не в такой ситуации. Она выглядела иначе. Слишком бледная. Болезненно бледная. Слишком истощенная. С глубокими тенями под глазами. Она казалась сломанной. Разбитой. Неправильной. Слабой. И эти падальщики... они почувствовали это.

Когда Рафаэль обернулся, намереваясь выяснить, что она тут делала, Изабель потеряла сознание — и он еле-еле успел подхватить ее у самой земли и поднять на руки. Она оказалось такой легкой, почти невесомой. Биение чужого сердца отражалось эхом в его молчащей груди, а поверхностное дыхание оседало на коже. 

Он не мог отнести ее в Институт — возникло бы слишком много ненужных вопросов, так что Рафаэль отправился в свою квартиру. Идеальное место чтобы спрятаться. 

Он оставил девушку на диване, укрыв тонким пледом, а сам принялся за готовку. Прошло достаточно много времени с тех пор, как у него в гостях был кто-то, нуждавшийся в еде, так что помимо крови в его холодильнике вряд ли было что-то приемлемое в готовом виде. Из овощей и стейка, которые он держал как раз для таких случаев, могло получится что-то стоящее.

За монотонной работой пролетели не менее двух часов прежде, чем Изабель наконец-то очнулась. Она неторопливо потянулась, стряхивая остатки сна, а затем вспомнила, что произошло, и резко дернулась, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Спокойно, — отозвался Рафаэль, подходя к ней со стаканом воды. — Ты у меня в гостях. Здесь безопасно.

Она настороженно окинула его пристальным взглядом, а затем с кивком взяла воду.

— Это не Дюморт, ведь так? — уточнила Изабель.

— Нет, — согласился вампир, возвращаясь к плите, чтобы помешать овощи. — Могу я узнать, что ты забыла в том переулке?

— Это не твое дело.

— Как тот, кто спас тебя, думаю, я имею право знать.

— Спасибо, кстати, — Изабель откинула плед и попыталась встать, но легкое головокружение заставило ее вновь опуститься на диван. — Дьявол!

— Это как-то связано с раной на твоем плече? — краем глаза поглядывая в ее сторону, уточнил Рафаэль.

— Откуда ты... — нахмурилась она.

— Кровь, — просто ответил тот, заметив, как девушка смутилась. — Я чувствую ее запах. Итак, — он приоткрыл духовку, чтобы проверить готовность мяса, — это как-то связано?

— Да, — нехотя признала Изабель. — Но это все равно тебя... ты, что, готовишь?

— Да, — удивившись резкой смене темы беседы, ответил Рафаэль. — Ты наверняка голодна, а я сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь по достоинству оценить мою жидкую диету.

— О, нет, я не в этом смысле, — торопливо проговорила девушка. — Просто... есть же доставка?

Рафаэль позволил себе короткую улыбку.

— Ты — моя гостья, а кормить гостя ресторанной едой — это дурной вкус.

В ответной улыбке Иззи было куда больше тепла:

— Спасибо.

— Пока что не за что, — ответил он, выключая огонь под сковородой с овощами. — И все же... что случилось, Изабель?

***  
Он был милым. В смысле, милый вампир? В какой вселенной она вдруг очнулась? Но это было так. Рафаэль оказался очень милым. И странным. И он спрашивал, что случилось, а Изабель почему-то не смогла проигнорировать этот вопрос.

— Демон-эйдолон.

Рафаэль на мгновение замер, а затем нахмурился:

— Он тебя ранил и отравил, я прав?

— Верно, Шерлок, — не удержалась от шутки Иззи, натягивая плед на колени. — У тебя здесь... уютно.

— Спасибо, — на мгновение замерев, отозвался тот.

Просторный лофт с мягкими креслами и диванами, небольшой огороженной кухней и панарамными окнами с видом на Нью-Йорк словно сошел со страниц журнала о доме мечты. Странно было осознавать, что это убежище вампира.

— Итак, тебя отравили, но зачем ты... — Рафаэль остановился, повернулся к Изабель и продолжил, — ...ты хотела купить инь-фень, так?

Было сложно сознаться в этом. Как будто она сделала нечто постыдное. А Иззи почему-то совсем не хотелось, чтобы Рафаэль думал о ней плохо. Но ей и не пришлось произносить это вслух, он все понял, стоило отвести взгляд.

— Dios, Изабель. Это же наркотик для охотников, о чем ты думала? — он покачал головой.

И может ей и хотелось оправдаться, но внимание привлекла совсем не тень осуждения в его голосе.

— Погоди, ты только что сказал «Dios»? Но ведь это должно быть... ты не можешь этого произносить!

— Могу, — возразил Рафаэль.

— И это вот так просто?

— Нет. Это больно. Каждый раз, — честно признался он, открывая духовку, чтобы вытащить мясо. — Но ты снова сменила тему.

— Я вроде как хороша в этом, — съязвила Изабель.

— Я заметил, — парировал Рафаэль, нарезая мясо ломтиками. — И все же. О чем ты думала?

— О том, что не хочу провести месяцы, а может и годы в попытке снова стать собой? — неожиданно откровенно даже для самой себя ответила та.

— Так вот в чем дело, да? Боишься потерять себя без ежедневных убийств и охоты?

— Да, что ты вообще знаешь обо мне? — резко прошипела Изабель. 

— Я знаю, что ты сильная, — парировал Рафаэль, подходя ближе с тарелкой и столовыми приборами в руках, которые поставил на столик перед ней. — Но инь-фень убьет тебя.

Изабель взглянула на принесенное им блюдо: мясо, запеченное в ворохе специй, окружали длинные ломтики печеных овощей, политые каким-то соусом. От одного запаха в животе требовательно загудело, а злость, вызванная самоуверенными заявлениями вампира, в одночасье испарилась.

— Разве у меня есть выбор? — она посмотрела на Рафаэля, опустившегося в кресло напротив. — Это единственное доступное мне лекарство.

Девушка потянулась за тарелкой и вилкой, вяло пошевелила овощи и вдруг услышала:

— Не единственное.

— Что? — тут же изумленно воскликнула Изабель.

— Ешь, — кивнул Рафаэль на тарелку.

Он все не отводил глаз, а охотница боролась с желанием схватить его за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы тот немедленно выложил все, что знает. Но Изабель не стала. Девушка перевела взгляд на еду и, взяв нож, принялась резать мясо. Расправившись с ним, она наконец-то попробовала кусочек.

Это была амброзия.

— Что? — она съела еще кусочек, и еще, и это все равно было самое вкусное мясо в ее жизни. — Это восхитительно! Но как ты... вампиры же не едят? Для вас это все безвкусно.

— Да, еще один минус в этой жизни, — грустно улыбнулся Рафаэль, поправляя манжеты рубашки. — Но я рад, что тебе нравится.

— Это не значит, что я забыла твои слова о лекарстве.

— Даже не сомневаюсь. 

— И что же это?

— Моя кровь.

Изабель замерла с недонесенным куском мяса у рта.

— Что?

— Не останавливайся, — вновь напомнил ей о еде Рафаэль. — Ты все верно услышала. На самом деле подойдет кровь любого вампира, но сомневаюсь, что у тебя есть очередь желающих всковырнуть свои вены.

— Как это работает?

— Кровь вампира — одна из составляющих инь-феня. Только без части про смерть. Я буду давать тебе небольшие порции — всего на глоток. Принимай их, если почувствуешь подступающий приступ. И так до тех пор, пока они не прекратятся.

— И ты уверен, что это поможет? А как же зависимость?— уточнила Изабель, справившись с овощами.

— Уверен. 

— И поможешь мне просто так. Без каких-либо причин и требований?

— Будешь должна мне услугу, — спокойно ответил Рафаэль.

— И ничего больше?

— Ничего.

Изабель задумчиво отправила в рот последний кусочек мяса и, поставив тарелку на стол, заключила:

— Ладно. Думаю, человек, способный приготовить такой ужин, не стал бы врать. 

— Спасибо за комплимент.

***  
Это были маленькие пробирки толщиной не больше пальца. Два глотка чуть пряной темной крови. Каждый раз, открывая новую, Изабель терзалась любопытством: а вампиры чувствуют тот же вкус? Ту же медь с солью на языке? Или они ощущают что-то еще? Спросить у Рафаэля она не решалась. 

Он действительно попросил об услуге. И эта мелочь была настолько незначительна, что какое-то время Изабель думала, что Рафаэль сделал это специально, чтобы она не чувствовала себя должницей. Получилось неважно, ведь боль исчезла. Вернее, она была, но с каждым разом приступы становились все реже и реже, позволяя жить и работать как прежде. Изабель старалась всегда держать несколько пробирок крови про запас, а Рафаэль, когда бы она ни появилась на пороге, был рад помочь. 

Поэтому она даже не стала предупреждать, прежде чем вновь постучать в двери его тайного убежища. Когда прошло несколько минут тишины, Изабель начала сомневаться — в конце концов, вампир совсем не был обязан сидеть в лофте в ожидании ее прихода, но почему-то все равно расстроилась. Стоило шагам все же раздаться, она встряхнула волосами.

— Изабель? — действительно удивился Рафаэль. — Я не думал, что ты покажешься сегодня.

— Неужели я не вовремя? — игриво улыбнулась Иззи.

— Вообще-то... — он оглянулся назад, будто ища одобрения, — ...немного.

Изабель уже нахмурилась, собираясь потребовать ответа, когда из-за спины вампира послышался скрипучий старушечий голос:

— Рафаэль? Кто там? Это твоя подруга?

Почти сразу рядом с вампиром появилась хрупкая женщина лет восьмидесяти. Ее абсолютно седые волосы украшала изящная шляпка с желтой лилией, а усталые карие глаза сверкали любопытством. Темное платье с яркими цветами по подолу придавало легкости ее фигуре, а замедленным, осторожным движениям — плавности и гармоничности.

— Эм, да, — как-то смущенно ответил тот, что в купе со строгим костюмом, как всегда застегнутым на все пуговки, выглядело немного странно. — Изабель, это Роза. Роза, — ласково улыбнулся он женщине, — это Изабель.

— Очень приятно, Изабель, — дружелюбно отозвалась та, коротко склонившись. — Наконец-то Рафаэль познакомил меня со своими друзьями. Он так яростно меня защищает, что порой мне кажется, будто у него их и вовсе нет.

— Это не так, — невольно улыбнулась в ответ девушка, все еще не понимая, что Роза делала в обществе вампира. — На самом деле Рафаэль — душа компании.

— Слабо верится, querida , - коротко рассмеялась Роза, легко подхватив его под локоть. — Он такой серьезный.

— Женщины перестаньте обсуждать меня так, как будто меня тут нет, — переводя взгляд с одной на другую, простонал вампир.

Тут Роза рассмеялась — звонко и тонко, словно маленькая девочка, и Изабель невольно подхватила ее смех. Рафаэль долго пытался сохранить лицо, но и он в конце концов поддался общему веселью. Его темные глаза были полны непривычной теплоты и невероятной нежности, какую Изабель прежде никогда не видела. 

— Он собирался проводить меня до дома, — отсмеявшись, сообщила Роза. — Может, ты пройдешься с нами, Изабель?

— Почту за честь, — действительно с радостью согласилась та.

Идти было не так уж далеко — всего два квартала вдоль парка, но у них ушел почти час. Роза шла медленно, держа Рафаэля под руку, а другой опираясь на искусно вырезанную трость. Прогулка была чудесной. Роза постоянно говорила о Рафаэле, вызывая у вампира недовольно смущенную улыбку, а у Иззи — задорный смех.

Когда они наконец добрались до места — простого дома с двумя этажами и ярко-красными розами на клумбах, Роза ухватила девушку за руку и заговорщицки зашептала:

— Ты не оставляй его, beldad, хорошо? Он такой одинокий, mi Rafael, а я слишком старая.

— Глупости, — вмешался в разговор Рафаэль, вновь беря ее за руку и коротко целуя пальцы. — Ты самая молодая и красивая.

— Mentiroso, - с укором отозвалась Роза. — Совсем как мой старший брат, такой же галантный.

Глаза Рафаэля вдруг исказила тоска, и вопрос, терзавший Изабель всю прогулку, вдруг нашел ответ.

— До встречи, hermosa Изабель, — попрощалась Роза, так же медленно заковыляв к дому.  
Когда она скрылась за дверью, Рафаэль неторопливо направился назад, явно ожидая, что охотница пойдет следом. Они прошли почти полпути назад, прежде чем Изабель все-таки решилась спросить:

— Роза — твоя сестра, ведь так?

— Младшая. Она последняя из семьи Сантьяго, — грустно отозвался тот.

— Мне жаль, — честно призналась Изабель.

— Не нужно. Я рад разделить это с тобой.

В груди потеплело, а сердце тревожно сбилось с ритма от печальной улыбки вампира.

Вот черт.

***  
Сегодня все изменится. 

Это ощущение не угасало в Изабель с самого пробуждения рано утром. Оно зудело под кожей, рвалось наружу, пока она не вернулась с охоты и не принялась перебирать вещи в поисках чего-нибудь симпатичного на вечер. Отринув почти все платья, она вдруг увидела мини-холодильник, что использовала для хранения крови и вдруг поняла, что последний раз принимала ее почти две недели назад. Они с Рафаэлем должны были встретиться сегодня, а она даже не заметила. Не было не выбивающей из реальности боли, не тошнотворного головокружения, не слабости. 

Однако ожидаемого счастья и радости от скорого выздоровления тоже не было. Она так стремилась вернуться в бой, сражаться бок о бок со своими братьями, быть в строю, быть охотником, но вместо этого грустила о потери тихих вечеров один на один с вампиром, тренирующимся готовить очередное блюдо, пока Изабель медленно цедит бокал вина. 

Все изменилось. 

Взгляд Изабель упал на ярко-красное откровенное платье.

И она собиралась насладиться этим.

***  
Он никого не ждал. За столько времени — а с момента заключения их сделки прошло почти два месяца — его кровь почти наверняка вывела демонический яд из организма Изабель, а значит, все, что его ждало — это короткое сообщение с ворохом благодарностей и ничего больше. И это нормально. Правильно. Так должно быть. Но это не означало, что он должен был этому радоваться.

Камилла в очередной раз исчезла, повесив на него все проблемы клана, новички отказывались сдерживаться даже во имя собственных жизней, а Рафаэлю просто хотел тишины, покоя и немного пошлых шуток, на которые не скупилась охотница в свои краткие, но несомненно приятные визиты.

Стянув с себя пиджак и расстегнув манжеты рубашки, Рафаэль наполнил бокал кровью и сделал медленный глоток. На глаза попались пустые пробирки, которые он изо дня в день наполнял собственной кровью. Теперь их придется выкинуть. 

Стук застал его врасплох. Отставив бокал в сторону, он подошел к выходу, неторопливо открыл дверь и замер, боясь признать, что это реально. 

— Привет, — улыбнулась Изабель.

Точеную фигуру с совсем неправедными формами обтягивало красное платье с глубоким вырезом на груди. Черные линии рун, беспорядочно разбросанные по смуглой коже, только подчеркивали ее красоту.

— Привет, — эхом отозвался Рафаэль.

— Можно? 

Он молча пригласил ее войти, с трудом заставив себя отвести глаза от нарочито обнаженной кожи, и закрыл дверь. 

— Чем обязан?.. — горячие губы, прижавшиеся к его собственным, остановили вампира на полуслове. Изабель не разменивалась на неуверенность — она наступала, жадно изучая его рот, буквально вынудив Рафаэля ответить. Руки скользнули на изящные бедра, притягивая ближе, — она пахла жасмином с тонким едва ощутимым оттенком крови, что лишь усилило его голод. 

Когда Изабель отстранилась, чтобы потянуть за молнию, удачно расположившуюся по переду платья, Рафаэль сжал ее пальцы:

— Это все изменит.

— А я не боюсь, — выдохнула в ответ она.

И все изменилось. Навсегда.


End file.
